


Move Together

by shiptoomuch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, This is shameless.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check me out on tumblr @fabbittle</p></blockquote>





	Move Together

Look, Kent would be lying if he said that good hockey didn’t get him a little hot under the collar. He’d also be lying if he said he didn’t think that a certain forward on the Dallas Stars didn’t always get him going. Both with the good hockey and with his general existence.

But seeing him in Kent’s favorite club, a club that is typically members only, wearing a snapback and a criminally tight black v-neck…well, Kent is only human. He of course has to go over and start dancing with him, because Kent is a big believer in signs from the universe. And this sign seems to be a neon billboard flashing “Gay and DTF.”

Kent Parson has never claimed to be a classy man.

“Kent Parson,” Seguin says, eyeing Kent in a way that says he definitely wasn’t expecting to see him here. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I could say the same about you, considering how I actually live here,” Kent shoots back and tries to hide the full body shiver that runs through him when Tyler’s (big, warm, so warm) hands settle on his hips. Kent steps forward so that he can feel the heat of Tyler’s body so close (not close enough) to his. “Come here often?”

“If I’m in Vegas? Yeah.” Tyler looks down at Kent, and Kent is struck with the sudden realization that he’d never realized how much taller than him the other man is. They’ve hardly spoken to each other outside of press events or chirping on the ice, where everything is moving too quickly and professionally to get this close. 

Tyler tugs him closer, and suddenly Kent is grinding against Tyler Seguin, gasping desperately as the taller man drives the rhythm, fast and hot and it suddenly feels far too dirty for public. “It’s a shame that I haven’t seen you before. Could’ve done this a lot sooner.”

“Done what?” Tyler asks, lips brushing against Kent’s ear. 

Kent smirks up at him and leans in to kiss him, biting just slightly too hard at Tyler’s bottom lip. “Take you home.”

-

Kent is an overthinker by nature, but he hardly has time to think when he’s being pushed down onto his bed by Tyler and stripped of his shirt at the same time. “Fuck,” he breathes out as his back hits the mattress. 

Tyler smirks at him and sinks to his knees by the bed, smoothing his hands over Kent’s thighs before coming to rest one over the button of his jeans. Kent bucks up into the heat that rests directly over his (very hard) dick. “I wanna suck you off. Is that okay?”

“God,” Kent chokes out. He nods frantically. “Fuck, of course.”  
Tyler smiles and quirks an eyebrow. “Condom?”

Kent groans as he rolls over to crawl up the bed and grab for the condoms and lube in his bedside drawer. He throws both at Tyler, who raises an eyebrow at the latter.

“If you want to-uh-open me up, I wouldn’t be adverse to you fucking me until I don’t know my own name,” Kent says, steady voice at odds with the sudden flush of nerves that courses through his veins. 

Tyler grins and nods, going to undo and remove Kent’s pants with renewed fervor. He rolls a condom onto Kent’s length with practiced ease. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, Parson. I mean, your thighs and ass…do you remember the awards last year?”

Kent grits his teeth to hold back the moan that threatens to rip out of his throat at the way Tyler is currently lapping at the head of his cock. “Yeah, I remember.”

“God, you were so distracting. Couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Tyler punctuates this by shoving a finger into Kent, slick with lube, and Kent keens.

Tyler chuckles for half a second before wrapping his mouth around Kent’s cock, swallowing him down while he circles a second finger around his hole, pushing in slowly this time. Kent feels like he might explode.

A third finger comes probably too soon, but when contrasted with the way Tyler is swallowing around him, he can’t find it in himself to really mind the burn. Kent throws an arm across his face as Tyler swirls his tongue around the head of his dick before sucking on just the head while his fingers twist inside of Kent. He brushes Kent’s prostate and makes him arch up off the bed in utter pleasure.

“Fuck, I’m gunna-“

Tyler flicks his eyes up and winks, and Kent comes so hard he sees stars. 

“That was hot, Parson. Now, about the whole me fucking you thing.” Kent has no idea when Tyler got undressed and put a condom on, but he’s stroking his cock now as he continues pistoning his three fingers inside of him, stretching Kent out so deliciously, occasionally brushing against his prostate in a way that’s too much but not enough. “You still up for that?”

Kent laughs breathily, still somewhat coming down from his orgasm, and nods fervently. “Oh fuck yes.”

“You’re not too sensitive?”

Kent shakes his head. “No, I…I like it.”

“Fuck, Parson. I’m never going to be able to play against you again without thinking about this.” Tyler laughs as he pulls his fingers out of Kent’s ass and kneels on the bed, leaning over so that his arms are bracketing Kent’s shoulders as he lines himself up. “You ready?”

“Just do it already. Fuck me, Seguin.”

And well, Tyler takes him at his word, sliding in balls deep quick and _hard,_ eliciting a broken off moan from Kent. “This alright?”

It’s too much, too much feeling, every nerve in Kent’s body alight all at once. “Yes, God.”

“Tyler’s fine.” The chirp is well deserved, though, as Tyler circles his hips, driving deep into Kent with deep, smooth thrusts. 

It’s not enough, though, not what Kent asked for. And he’s always been a bit needy, so he wraps his arm around the back of Tyler’s neck and pulls him down toward him to whisper in his ear. “I thought I said I didn’t want to remember my name, sweetheart.”

“So that’s how it is.” Tyler punctuates his sentence by pulling out of Kent and manhandling him so that he’s on his hands and knees. A hand between Kent’s shoulders pushes his off of his hands so that his face is planted firmly on the mattress, ass in the air. Tyler drives home, pulls out almost all the way, and thrusts back in hard. Kent keens.

It’s rough, it’s messy and dirty, and it’s everything that Kent wants. Everything that he _needs._ Kent suddenly realizes that his dick is nearly back to full hardness, and he reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick, but Tyler slaps his hand away. 

“No. You’re going to come just like this.”

Kent whimpers, but listens, isn’t sure if he could do anything more than that right now. He lets himself get lost in the feeling of being _so full_ and having his ass absolutely pounded by one of the hottest guys in the NHL at the moment, barring Kent himself. 

It’s too much, not enough, and exactly right. Tyler’s clearly on a mission to make Kent come from just his dick, if the way he’s angling to drive directly into his prostate with every thrust is any indicator. Kent cries out as he comes a second time, tightening around Tyler and collapsing forward.

He misses Tyler’s own building orgasm, hearing only “fuck, Parson,” as the taller man collapses against his back. He rolls off soon enough, though, pulling out of Kent and pulling another whimper from him. “That was insane.”

“Yeah, it was alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @fabbittle


End file.
